I'm your worst nightmare
by iloveROBWARD
Summary: The Cullens move to Forks but what they find ins't the shy Bella from twilight. It's a popular, cocky Bella. But what they don't know is that she's their worst nightmare. What they don't know is that she the most powerful vampire Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We were moving again. I liked this town! We were currently situated in Hawaii, the second rainiest place in the world after Forks, Washington. That's where we were moving next because some people at the hospital where Carlisle worked were getting suspicious and kept asking him how old he is. He was pushing 30. I was just getting settled into my last year of high school but no, we had to go and move and I'd be stuck as a junior again. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie would be seniors again. Lucky vampires. Alice and I would be juniors; we would all go to Forks High School. I just hoped there wasn't lust struck girls because that's the last thing I would need right now.

We were packing our clothing and important possessions because we already had all our furniture bought and placed into our new home. It was settled deep in the forest of Forks just off the highway. It was a 3 story white house, 5 rooms, with glass walls and an 8-car garage. Just enough space for all our cars, Emmett's Jeep, Rosalie's M3, my Volvo and Vanquish, Alice's Porch and Carlisle's Mercedes. Of course I also had some motorcycles but I barely used them. I'd have a room on the third floor beside Carlisle's study and Jasper's office. I really didn't want my room beside sex addicts. The surrounding forest had a lot of deer, elk, bears and wolves. I was kind of bugged out that they didn't have mountain lion but that's life. It's unfair and unexpected.

I had just finished packing up and was bringing down my two suitcases. All I needed was my CD collection and clothes. Even though Alice would just buy me a whole new wardrobe. Stupid little evil Pixie. I was going to strangle her if she got rid of my clothes.

_You will not strangle me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Any way, were going so get your butt down here. _

I sighed and strolled down to the first floor where everyone was waiting, most of them had excited faces on but Rosalie had a smug look on her face. I didn't need to look into her mind to know that she knew was going to make all the boys drool. I just hope Emmett was ready to kick their asses as humanly as possible. I would just stand there and laugh. Jasper was giving me the 'what are you so happy about' look. I just rolled my eyes and headed into the rent-a-car since all our vehicles were already shipped to our new house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We arrived in Forks; it looked like the most boring place on earth. It was a small town too. Its sisterly cities were Port Angeles and a little farther away was Seattle. Great, we live in the middle of nowhere! We were starting school tomorrow. So we all went hunting after discovering the new house and setting in except Carlisle. We found out that there was a town named La Push who most residents were werewolves, so he went to make a deal with them.

We had lost track of time and only had two hours until school started. The girls went upstairs to get ready and Jasper, Emmett and I stayed downstairs to play some video games for a while. It only took us ten minutes to get ready. We were in the middle of Call of Duty 4 when Carlisle came in looking deep in thought.

''So how did it go?'' He stopped in his tracks and turned to me.

''It went well but I'm a little confused as to what they meant.''

''What do you mean?'' I was intrigued.

''Well they said that they were fine with us but that we couldn't go onto their land and if we were to slip, meaning bite a human we would be visited by her. They wouldn't explain it, they just said that it's worst dealing with her than them. I thought they start a war if we bit a human but no.'' How odd.

''Who's her?'' Emmett came in to the conversation.

''I have no idea they wouldn't explain it but it can't be a werewolf because there isn't female. But be on guard and stay in control, who knows what this woman would do to you.'' With that he strolled upstairs.

Soon after we left to get ready for school. We waited impatiently for the girls to finish up. I was going to drive my Volvo because it was our only car that wouldn't stand out. We arrived at school with less than 5 minutes till the bell would ring. No one paid attention to us thank god. They were surprisingly all around something. I was guessing was a car; I peaked over the cars to see a girl stepping out of the car which seemed to be a McLaren F1. This person was obviously rich. I saw Rosalie stare at it with envy. The girl kept walking through and people were moving out of her way making a path. I kept hearing their thoughts on her.

_DAMN! Bella's so hot and her car too. _

_Great she got another car, how much money does she have like a zillion?_

Ugh, I hate how she gets all the attention and doesn't even try! She's not even that pretty.

I looked for the person who was saying this, because I thought that this Bella girl was beautiful but there was something odd about her. My family and I headed to the front office to pick up our schedules. I had Math first. The others all headed to their own classes and I started searching around when I stopped in the middle of a hallway and saw a nerd being bullied by a jock. What I didn't expect was that Bella was walking towards them and pulled the jock off the nerd. She was strong.

''MIKE! Stop bullying please. '' He was staring at her.

''Come on Bells if I stop will you go out with me.'' She looked him up and down.

''No.'' He headed towards the opposite direction and she bent down and held out her hand for the nerd. ''Sorry bout him, he's a jerk. '' She nerd looked at her surprised.

''Why are you helping me? I mean you popular people never look at us twice.'' She laughed.

''Because I don't want to be some stuck up bitch that all the guys only want for my body. I find there's a lot more to people than the outside.'' He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up without an effort. ''Hey, listen. If they ever bother you again. Tell me, I'll give them a piece of my mind? Okay?'' He nodded.

''Thanks Bella.'' She gave him a smile.

''No problem, have a good day Ben.'' He looked like he went into shock.

''You know my name?'' She nodded.

''I know a lot of things.'' When she said this she stared right into my eyes. She broke the stare and headed towards building 5.

I walked to my class and couldn't get my mind off of her. She was so nice but she was popular and you never expected that. Then when she said that she knew a lot of things, does that mean that she knows what we are? But how would she? My classes went by quickly and lunch was next. I walked to the cafeteria and got in line to get my props. I hated the smell of food. Once I got some crap to fake eat, I headed towards the table my family was sitting at, it was far away from everyone else but we still got stares and whispers. I got settled in but we barely spoke. Next thing I knew, the cafeteria doors opened up and everyone looked up to find Bella walking through with the a crowd of people walking behind her like a posy. Everyone moved out of her way. But one guy was too busy listening to music that he didn't see her and was in her way. One of the boys behind her went up to him and taped him on the shoulder. Bella was looking away seeming bored. The nerd listening to music turned around and faced him looking scared.

''Well, aren't you going to move or am I going to have to move you?'' The nerd didn't answer. So the bulky looking guy picked him up by the collar. ''WELL?''

Bella stepped in.

''Francis, put him down. He was listening to music, it was just an accident.'' He didn't let go of the nerd.

''Bells, stop being nice. These losers don't belong in our world. So I suggest you give him a piece of your mind.'' She looked furious and stepped towards Francis.

''Don't ever tell me what to do.'' She spoke through clenched teeth and gave him a punch in the face and I heard the punch. Francis went flying three feet away from her. She turned to the guy who was listening to music. ''Brad, I suggest next time that you pay more attention. I wouldn't like it if innocent people would be hurt or even killed.'' He nodded and she walked away with the rest of the people while Francis was lying on the floor with a bloody nose. A girl got up and went to help him get to the nurses office. He mumbled something along the lines of 'damn that hurt. Maybe she's just sex frustrated and I can relax her' that no human ears would really be able to hear but what surprised me was that Bella turned around and looked him right in the eye.

''You wish Francis.'' She turned around and he was staring at her ass. ''Keep staring at it cause it's as far as you'll see.''

I turned to look at my family; they looked at shocked as I was. It was unbelievable that a human could do that, but maybe she wasn't human. Jasper spoke up first.

''What do you think that was about?'' Emmett answered.

''More like what do you think she is. Cause she's definitely not human.'' I was just about to speak up when the bell rang. I had biology next. I got up from my table and threw my food in the trash, walked out of the cafeteria and reached my classroom. I was the first one there and decided to sit at one of the lab tables at the back. The classroom started filing in and the bell rang. The seat next to me was empty, so I guessed that I would work alone. But then I heard the door enter and the fan blew her sent straight to me. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I had to clutch the desk hard so that I could regain some control. I looked up to see that Bella was my partner and the one who smelled so good. She had a smirk on her face, which confused me.

I had to try so hard to not breath, she smelled so good. It took all of my energy to not sink my teeth into her neck and drain her right there. The class was coming to an end and just as the bell rang a note landed in my lap. I looked up to see Bella walking out the door. I looked down at the folded paper and opened it up to read it. I gasped at what it said:

_Your thirst burns doesn't it? _

_But props for keeping in control. _

_I underestimated you._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood there, just staring at the paper. How did she know? How did she find out? Was she playing with me? Was she joking around? I couldn't get it out of my mind. _It burns doesn't it? _Yes, it did burn. But I kept myself under control. I'd have to talk to Carlisle about this; I'd maybe have to go on a hunting trip soon. Rosalie would probably flip out on me because a human knows and Alice would get mad because we'd probably have to leave. The teacher pulled me out of my rambling.

''M. Cullen, I suggest you go to your next class so that you don't get a detention for your tardiness.''

'Yes, sir. My apologies.'' I shuffled out of the classroom and headed towards my next class.

I couldn't get her and the note out of my head. I needed to speak to Alice about this, she'd probably have the best advice. Good thing my next class was with her, then we could talk. I arrived just after the bell and told the teacher I was new so that I wouldn't get in any trouble. I still held the note in my hand. I walked over to sit beside Alice who gave me a confused look.

''I need to talk to you about something.'' She nodded her head. ''Well, did you see what happened in my biology class?'' She shook her head while I sighed. ''I almost drank this girl named Bella. Thank god I kept under control but after the bell rang she handed me this note.'' I gave her the note so she could read it, in turn she gasped.

''How could she know? How does she know?'' She looked me deep in the eyes.

''I have no idea. I haven't acted differently from all the other times, but something seems different about her.'' She blocked her thoughts from me when her eyes glazed over. ''What did you see?''

''I didn't see anything about her, but you need to get closer to her to find out more about her, be her friend.'' I looked at her with the weirdest look on her face. ''So we can find out what she is and how she knows, it's not like she'll kill you. Man up Edward.'' I rolled my eyes. Alice was being truthful but I needed to tell her my plans.

''Alice, I'm going to have to leave for the week. I need to stay in control and if I see her again, I might just suck her dry.'' She looked at me with a pained face.

''Do whatever you need Edward, just don't drink a human. Remember what Carlisle said about ''her''!'' That reminded me even more about keeping in control.

''I know Alice, do you think I'd ignore a death threat? No.'' I was getting irritated.  
''Someone is PMSing.'' She did the coo coo thing with her finger.  
''No, Alice last time I checked guys don't pms and neither do vampires.'' I hushed the last word incase any humans would hear us.

''Whatever Edward. Just watch it, I know Jasper is really worried about it because he's the newest.''

The bell rang and I headed out the door to my car, I had asked Alice to tell the others to walk home and to explain to them what was going on while I went to the hospital to talk to Carlisle. I walked into the entrance and stalked forward to the reception.

''Hello, I'm looking for Dr. Cullen.'' She looked up at me and her eyes widened. _Must be his son, why are they all so gorgeous. _

''Yes, one moment please.'' I waited impatiently while she called Carlisle. ''He'll be down in a second.'' I nodded and walked around.

''Edward? What brings you here?'' I turned to look at Carlisle. ''How about we talk about it in my office. Belinda, can you get Dr. Shope to take my patients for a couple of minutes?'' She nodded and I followed Carlisle to the 5th floor. He walked in and motioned me to sit down.

''Now, what do you need son.'' I sighed.

''First of all, I will need to go on a hunting trip because I barely kept in control today when this girl's sent hit me.'' He looked at me with a pained look. '' Second, I think that girl knows what we are.'' I threw the note at him so he could read it. Before he opened it he spoke.

''I just want to say that I am proud that you kept in control, we wouldn't want any trouble with the wolves and the mystery woman.'' I nodded and he picked up the note and read it a couple times. ''Edward, this doesn't look good. I suggest you get to know her better than question her, if she answers properly than invite her to our home. We don't want to have to move two days after we just moved in.'' I nodded and headed towards the hall but stopped when someone grabbed my forearm. ''Will you be leaving right away.'' I nodded and so did he, with a sigh I walked out and down to the reception.

I was just walking down the stairs when I saw Bella talking to the receptionist. I stayed back to listen.

''Belinda, I wanted to know if I could see Dr. Canty. I need him to stitch up a cut on my lower back that I can't reach.'' The lady didn't seem surprised.

''I'm sure he'll come right away. Usually you take care of your own wounds, he'll help you out for sure.'' She smiled and picked up the phone. In the mean time, Bella lifted up the back of her shirt and tried to look at the huge gash that was crossing her sign. I heard her mumble something like 'at least it isn't as bad as the one that was on my knee. Stupid cut was all the way down to my bone'. I winced as she said this but I was surprised that she had hurt herself that bad. The doctor approached her while she wasn't paying attention.

''Bella! Now what have you done to yourself now. You know M.S will be worried.'' She narrowed her eyes.

''He doesn't care, you should see the other guy, he's as good as dead.'' They were speaking too quickly for human ears to hear. ''M. S would just be proud. I wouldn't think he should be worried, I mean it isn't the first time.'' The doctor nodded and lifted her shirt to see the wound. She winced as he touched it.

''Nice, it will heal by tomorrow. Don't worry I won't tell M.S but I know that you're running out of stitching so I'll give you some that's easier to remove. Got it?'' She nodded and grabbed the stitching and headed out the door.

''Hey, where do you think you're going?'' She turned around sharply.

''I've got other business. You know how much work he gives me.'' She rolled her eyes.

''It's not his fault you're the best. You can take one 50 at a time and come out with just a few scrapes. You're killer.'' She smiled and continued to walk. ''Don't forget to wash it.'' She lifted her hand to signal she heard him and then she was gone.

I walked out and passed the receptionist and the doctor. He gave me a dark look but I ignored it. I continued to my car and headed for Seattle; from there I would go to Alaska and visit the Denali Clan. But I couldn't get that conversation out of my head. _You can take on 50 at a time and come out with just a few scrapes. _She's that good? Good at what? She can take out 50 what?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**One week later**

I had spent a week with the Denali clan. I was impressed that I didn't leave after the second day thanks to Tanya. She could really be a pain and I've only told her I don't know over a million times that I'm not interested. She just get never understand the meaning of no. The family was glad that I was back; I just hoped I could stay in control around Bella. I still had that conversation from the hospital in my head. I was standing outside my car overlooking the late January air, and then I saw Bella leaning against her cars with her earphones in her ears. She wasn't paying attention, next thing I knew a cars was heading out of control towards her. I couldn't let her get hit. I rushed towards her just in time to stop the van from colliding with her. I didn't grab for her properly and she fell hitting her head on the ground, blood was flowing from her wound. Her eyes met mine for a second and then she collapsed. I was in shock; I couldn't go near her, what if I lost control. But as I got closer; I couldn't smell her or her blood. So I picked her up and started walking towards my vehicle. Everyone in the parking lot was watching, I told Alice to call Carlisle and tell him what happened and that we would bring her to the hospital.

We were there in no time and they had her in a stretcher, Carlisle rushed her into a private room and started checking her. They attached a IVU to her and an oxygen mask, she looked lifeless just laying there. It hurt seeing her like this knowing that I caused it, I felt protective of her. Once she was settled into the room and they had figured out that her heartbeat was normal, the doctor that she was speaking to walked into her room. From the sound of it he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

''_Hello?''_

''_M.S, she's fine. Her vitals are normal, we're just waiting for her to wake up.''_

''_Thank you Thomas, I shouldn't of put so much pressure on her. I guess it's kind of my fault.''_

''_now M.S, don't blame yourself. It was accident, I bet you Bells would say the same thing and if you didn't stop she'd cut off your head for it.'' The man laughed._

''_You're right. I might come down to visit her.'' _

''_But you never come out of headquarters-''_

''_I know but she is my most important and favorite and I want to visit her, I am very fond of her and I need to speak to her about her methods of traces.''_

''_Oh, I guess you're talking about the notes and daggers.''_

''_Yes, Thomas. Not that I don't like them, it's just a little too risky.'' _

''I understand, but are you sure you want to come down? There are some indo's vegs in the area. It might not be safe.''

''_She hasn't disposed of them?''_

''_She had no reason to, they're vegs after all. But I believe she has been watching them. ''_

''_She never let's me down. But I believe that it would be best if I stayed here then. Please keep me posted on her Thomas.''_

''_Yes sir.'' With that he hung up._

I looked over to Alice who looked as clueless as ever, we both did I guess. What were her methods of traces? Traces for what? Most important? I really needed my questions answered, but I would need time before I actually got an answer. She wouldn't just answer my questions right away would she? Maybe Carlisle would talk to her since this situation is getting out of hand. I turned back to Alice who was screaming in her mind that she needed to hunt and tell the others. I nodded and she got up and left. Once I was left alone outside Bella's room and the doctor had left, I decided I would go inside and see her. What harm could it do? I sat down on a chair a little off to the side of her bed, she was still unconscious and it made me restless. I wanted to apologize badly, if it wasn't for me then she wouldn't be in here. Well she would be in here or maybe even dead, that got me thinking positive. But I was still the reason that she was in here.

''Are you going to stop assaulting yourself with thoughts?'' I looked up to see where the voice came from to see Bella smiling at me.

''How did you-''

''You looked deep in thought. But I guess I owe you a thanks since you saved me from being seen.'' What was she talking about?

''What do you mean? I put you in here, with a concussion.'' She frowned.

''Well, if the van would of hit me, my car would be dented, the van would be smashed and the driver would most likely be breathing through a tube. So thanks.'' She smiled again and it took my breath away.

''Can I ask you what you are, since you kind of know what I am and it's not friendly?''

''You wouldn't want to be my friend either and you'll know in due time, I don't think you'd want to be around me when you know what I am.'' She had a sad look on her face.

''Why would I care? You're the nicest person, I'd love to be around you more.'' She looked up at me with furious eyes.

''Don't say that until you know what I am.'' I was surprised at her tone of voice.

''Well can I ask you some questions?'' She nodded. ''Why didn't I smell you or your blood?'' She giggled.

''Well, since you drink blood and I was bleeding I thought I'd give you a break. You see what I am needs me to be tempting that is why I smell so good. But I can control it. I'm the only one who can actually.'' She was giggling again.

''Do you have powers?'' She looked at me with a straight face.

''I'm born with repelling and I can knock out your powers.'' I looked at her in awe. She would be the best fighter if she could stop other's powers.

She got up and went to the washroom, she game out and was fully dressed in clothing already. She was looking at me smugly and I looked at her in surprise and confusion.

''I'm special, I'm kind of a hybrid.'' She smiled and danced out of the hospital room.

''Where do you think you're going?'' I raised an eyebrow.

''Home, school. I have other things to do and have a life.'' She gave me a wink and then danced off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I went home processing everything she told me, she was quick. Vampire quick, she could control her scent and that's what she needed to be tempting. But tempting to what? To who? I reached the house when Alice was darting to the house.

''Did she tell you anything? What is she? Who is she?'' She was way hyper. I made my way to the living room and explained what Bella had told me.

The others seemed confused, I was confused because she had told me I wouldn't want to be around her once I knew. That was I lie, she was a very nice person. I would want to spend a ton of time with her, maybe forever. Wait did I just say I wanted to spend forever with her? Do I like her? I think I like her. I had made my way up to my room and slouched onto my couch. I kept staring at a space on the wall just processing everything in my head. I tried putting two and two together but I couldn't. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Alice opened up the door.

''EDWARD! We're going clubbing!'' I rolled my eyes and went to my closet and put on a black dress shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I walked out and down the stairs to see the rest of the 'kids' standing at the door waiting for me. I wouldn't go against Alice, you never did. I grabbed my car keys and said good-bye to Carlisle and Esme. Emmett got into the passenger seat while the others got in the back of my Volvo. I turned to face Alice raising my eyebrow.

''The one on Bloom Street in Seattle.'' I nodded and drove forward.

We arrived very shortly; there were many people in line. But being very gorgeous, Alice and Rosalie walked up to the bouncer and he lifted the rope for the five of us. We headed to the V.I.P section and sat in a booth that over looks the dance floor. The waiter came and asked us for drinks, Emmett answered with a beer for each of us. I'd have rather told him nothing for now. Alice dragged Jasper down to the lower floor to dance; I was just searching through the crowd when I saw her. Bella. She was dancing with a man, a vampire. He was roaming his hands all over her body and she kept lifting his hand from her behind. I wanted to rip his guts out for touching her inappropriately.

She moved very gracefully, I would say it looked sexy. I watched from the booth wishing it were I when suddenly she took his hand and dragged him up towards a private room on this floor. I didn't want to think about what she was going to do with _him._ I watched silently when she walked into the room and closed the blinds. I heard some shuffling around, a kiss and then a scream. It didn't sound like her scream but it took all of my power to stay in my seat. I was alone now since Emmett left with Rose. I heard a ripping noise and then say her come out of the room and tie a black coat around herself. She walked down the stairs and out of the club. I heard a car speeding away and went to go investigate when the club owner when in and gasped. She pulled a lighter out of her pocket and I say flames burn something. She came out staring at a note. I read her mind to see what it said.

_Come out, Come out wherever you are. _

_It won't be long till I find you. _

_Mis.S_

I gasped. Was this what Bella was hiding from me? But what did she do? The lady burnt whatever she had done, so there was nothing I could look for. I went down and found Jasper. He looked up at me confused.

''I'm going home; you'll have to run back. Okay?'' He nodded and I rushed out of the club and took off in my Volvo.

I headed to her house, that's where she would be right? I parked a good hundred yards away and walked silently. I couldn't hear anyone inside so I decided I would check her room incase she was sleeping. I snuck up to a window; I peered inside and saw that it was her room. I opened the window very quietly and stepped in. It was a normal room, painted a beautiful purple with dark brown flooring and black or white furniture. I saw her bed and checked to see if she was in it. It was empty. I looked around a room and saw a painting that was untangled and had hidden hinges. I pulled it forward to find a volt. I started turning the wheel to put in a combination, I heard the first and second click and at the third it opened with a whooshing sound. I grabbed the papers inside and looked them over. They all had ''complete'' stamped on them except for one.

_Name: Maria Bouglies._

_Evidence: 3 human bodies._

_Location: Houses in Seattle, owns a club with her husband. _

_Due date: 2 weeks. _

Signed: M.S

I just stared at the paper, I was lost in thought. What was Bella supposed to do to this person? Was Bella in that room with the husband? Why would Bella do this? Do what exactly? She doesn't seem this secretive at school, she's nice and caring and not stuck up like her friends or posy or whatever they were.

Suddenly a knife hit the volt door shut and I was pushed into a wall and held by a dagger. Whoever was holding me was strong and quiet since I didn't even hear them come in or move around.

''What are you doing here?'' They said through gritted teeth and pressed the dagger a little further. I laughed, that wasn't going to kill me.

''You really think that that weapon can really hurt me?'' I snorted and they brought it down to my arm and cut down. I screamed in pain, where whoever had cut me it started to burn. ''What did you do to me bitch?'' The person took in a breath and I turned around and my mouth fell open. She was staring back at me with pain filling her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I couldn't believe that it was Bella, but who else would be in her house? I turned around and stepped forever lifting my hand up. She took a step backwards and I sighed. I felt awful for calling her that wretched name but she did cut me with the dagger but she was just proving a point. It still burned where she had cut me; it was almost like my transformation but all in one area. I looked down towards my arm then back at her.

''What did you do to my arm? What are you? What are those papers? What do you mean by complete?'' She looked down to the floor and looked pained. ''Sorry for calling you that. I didn't know it was you.'' I was embarrassed.

''It's okay, I deserve it.'' She didn't look up.

''No you didn't but will you answer my questions?'' She looked up with a sigh.

''I guess I have to, no use in keeping things a secret. She started walking towards the hallway and I followed her, she had a beautiful home. Esme would be proud. ''Don't worry about your arm, it will heal in a couple of days.'' She didn't look back. ''And I'm not sorry for that, you deserve it for questioning me and snooping threw my private business.'' I nodded unsure if she'd see me. We stopped once we reached the living room; she sat down and motioned me to sit across from her. I did as she motioned and look her in the eye.

''So I can ask you any question?'' She nodded. ''What are you?'' She looked away and spoke.

''I'm a slayer. I kill vampires that my boss send me after.'' My eyes widened, was she after my family?

''Okay, are you after my family?'' She shook her head, thank god.

''Who's your boss?''

''That's confidential.'' I nodded understanding.

''What did you mean by your special? I over heard you speaking to the doctor at the hospital; do you hurt yourself like that? Is it true that you can take on 50 at a time?'' She giggled and I smiled.

''That was more than one question but I'm half vampire.'' My eye widened. ''Not all the time, that one just snuck up on me. I've taken on 60 at a time before.'' My eyes widened again.

''What do you mean your half vampire? How does that happen?'' She looked me straight in the eyes.

''I was hunting this the coven of vampires, I had managed to kill half of them and two of them ran off. The last one snuck up on me and bit me, I killed him and then I sucked the venom out of myself after burning them all. By the time I did that some of the venom already reached my heart but not enough to change me complete.'' I nodded in understandement. ''That's why my mentor pays attention to me and that's why I'm the best because I can surpass the strength of a vampire.''

''Was the man that you were dancing with at the club one of your victims?'' She laughed.

''I wouldn't call them victims.''

''What would you call them?''

''I would call them my prey, and yes he was. But I only hunt them because of something against our laws.''

''What are your laws?'' She looked up at me stupidly.

''First of all, drinking a human in public or leaving behind traces. Second, I am highly against drinking humans so I kill any vampires that have red eyes.'' I was scared.

''So how many vampires have you killed?'' She looked away from me.

''I've killed over three hundred. And converted about sixty.''

''Converted?''

''You know, change their diets.'' I opened my mouth to make a 'oh' movement. ''Well, you probably want to leave now.'' I looked at her confused.

''Why would I want to leave?'' She stood up and so did I.

''You do so I'm not stopping you.''

''What makes you think I want to leave?'' She looked up and into my eyes.

''You hate me and want to avoid me, why wouldn't you?'' I took a step towards her and grabbed her hand, she didn't move or budge.

''I don't hate you; I'm far away from that. I don't want to avoid you, I'd rather be closer.'' She looked surprised.

''You do?'' Her brow furrowed and I kissed her forehead to relax it.

''Yes, I don't think you know but I love you.'' Did I just say that? The look on her face showed that I did.

''You do? But why, I'm a killer and I could kill you and I'm plain, I'm a threat and-'' I stopped her from her rant by crushing my lips to hers. Just as I was about to pull away she kissed me back. When we finally pulled apart, I looked into her deep brown eyes. They seemed to hold her beautiful soul, they showed love.

I smiled and her smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I had her, and I think she loved me too. I wasn't sure but I didn't care, she was in my arms and I knew everything, well almost everything. I didn't care that she was a slayer, I didn't care that she could kill me easily, I didn't care that she had killed a tons of vampires, they were the bad ones so whatever. All I cared about was her, and it was a lot easier know that I didn't want to bite her head off. I looked down into her brown eyes and smiled, she stopped breathing but smiled back. I chuckled lightly; I guess I could dazzle her. We fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

''I want you to meet my family.'' She looked me in the eye and bit her lip.

''What if they don't like me?'' She was worried that they wouldn't like her? She was foolish to think that.

''They won't. I know that Alice will be begging you to go shopping and Emmett will probably want to squish you to bits.'' She looked at me in shock.

''I hate shopping.'' I laughed. ''Emmett will have to go threw my torture before he squishes me.'' I laughed even harder.

''Please come.'' She nodded and we headed out the front door hands intertwined. I stopped once we were hidden in the forest and turned and went to put her on my back so I could run her to my house when she looked at me like I was stupid.

''What?'' She gave me the look again.

''I can run all by myself?'' I was surprised.

''You can?'' She nodded and explained.

''I'm half vampire right? So that means I have your speed, strength and vision.'' I mouthed 'oh' and started running off. She followed beside me easily and I was going my fastest. She looked at me with a smug face and I winked.

We arrived shortly to my house and Bella's eyes light up. She looked at it in awe, then lucked shocked and puzzled.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''This is your house?'' I nodded. ''I've been here before, I couple years ago.''

''Really?'' She nodded.

''I was hunting a vampire called Laurent and cornered him here. I tried not to damage the house but he threw me through a window.'' She looked down in embarrassment.

''That was you?'' She nodded. ''Thank god, because Esme thought it was a robber and searched the house inside and out to see if some stuff was stolen. We found blood around the glass but that was it.'' She didn't look up. ''Look at me please?'' She automatically looked up.

''I'm sorry.'' I smiled at her and she looked back down. I went to her and tilted her chin up with my finger.

''It's fine, you weren't hurt were you?'' She looked back down. ''Were you all right? She sighed, this wasn't going to be good.

''Well, I got a piece of glass stuck in my head and my thigh. I had to have my boss' doctor pull them out and I was bleeding for a week before it stopped and started healing.'' I sighed.

''So you were all right?'' She nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her through the house; Esme was at the door listening. Once we stepped inside she rushed to Bella and hugged her.

''You're forgiven for breaking my window, thank god you were okay.'' Bella smiled and apologized again. By this time everyone was on the first floor.

''It's nice to finally meet you but I'm not sure about what you are exactly.'' She nodded sheepishly.

''Um, I'll tell you but you'll probably never want to see me again.'' Carlisle's eyes widened and he looked towards me. _Is it bad? _I shook my head to answer his question. ''Well, I'm Carlisle. You already met all the kids at school probably and you've met Esme as well.'' She nodded and I brought her over to the couch and placed her beside me with my arm around her. Esme had the biggest smile on her face.

''So tell us what you are please?'' She sighed and answer.

''I'm a slayer.'' Everyone gasped and she looked at her lap.

''Are you going to kill us? Why do your powers not work on you? How old are you?'' This came from Emmett.

''No, I only kill vampires who torture humans, drink human in public or when I cross a red-eyed vampire. My powers don't work on you because I can stop your power. I'm exactly 80 years old in three days.'' I hadn't known it was her birthday soon, I'd have to get her something, and Carlisle started speaking.

''Do you work with the Volturi?'' She shook her head. ''Whom do you work for?''

''I'm sorry but that is private. I'm the only one that sees him face to face because I'm special and his favorite.''

''What do you mean you're special?'' She sighed again.

''I'm half vampire as well.'' The family gasped again.

''How is that possible?'' She explained how she had sucked out her own venom but didn't get all of it out. I could tell Carlisle wanted to ask more questions but I told him to lay off for a bit. Esme stood up and hugged Bella, which surprised a lot of people.

''Thank you Bella, for making Edward happy. He hasn't been this happy well; I don't know when he has.'' I glared at her; I can't believe she said that. Could I be any more embarrassed? Alice followed after and Bella looked scared and stiffened when Alice gave her a hug saying they would be best friends. Emmett squished Bella and I growled at him for it. Jasper was nice enough to shake her hand and Rosalie kept her distance. I decided I should bring Bella back home. I ran her home and went back to my house. After dark I decided I would go check on her. I wasn't sure if she slept or not but I still went.

I climbed in her window and there she laid, on her bed looking as beautiful as ever in sleep. She looked like an angel in her sleep. I decide I would watch her, she looked so peaceful and I washed so hard that I could read her mind. She started mumbling something along the lines of 'forever' then I thought she was awake but looked at her.

''Edward.'' She moaned. I swear my heart went back to life.

''Go to sleep my angel.'' I walked forward and kissed her delicate forehead.

''Edward, I love you.'' She mumbled and I was in pure bliss, she loved me!

I sat back down in the chair and watched her. Around three in the morning she started tossing and turning mumbling. I was so scared, she looked in pain and she was scratching at her chest.

''Stop, please stop.'' She repeated over again.

''Leave me alone!'' She said then she screamed. ''You're hurting me.''

She was in a deep sweat and was tossing and started wrapping her arms around herself. She was whimpering. I tried consoling her without awaking her but she stopped for a brief moment and I sat back down. Then she screamed and woke up, she looked scared and grabbed her chest then turned on the light. By the time that she had turned it on I had left. I would ask her what that was about tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been two weeks since me and Bella have been together and I have never been happier. I love her with all my heart, I want to make her mine one day. I know it's a little too soon but I've always been that kind of guy, when I find the girl I loved; I had promised myself to make her mine no matter what. I could tell that Bella was the one, we fit together perfectly; my strong big arms fit around her small figure easily. I love making her blush and laugh, it makes my dead heart come alive; theoretically speaking of course. I could tell that the whole family loved her, well the small exception of Rosalie. For some reason Rose still didn't trust her but everyone else did. Everything was fine, well I think it was. Since yesterday, Bella has been acting a little jumpy or sneaky. We were sitting in the kitchen of her house, I was sitting on the bar stool watching her float around making herself something to eat. She kept glancing around quickly acting a little shaky.

''Are you alright, love?'' She gasped and turned around and blushed, I returned her a smile.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' I could tell that something was bothering her.

''What's wrong? Tell me.'' She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers trying to find an emotion. I found love, excitement and fear. What did she have to fear?

''It's really nothing Edward. Don't worry about it, or me. I'm fine.'' I frowned.

''But I do worry about you. I want the best for you.'' She walked forwards and I opened my arms.

''I know you do, but I'm fine. Really.'' I went along with it but my gut was telling me to watch out for anything.

''Alright, so can I make you lunch love?'' She looked up into my eyes and positioned herself in my arms.

''No, you can't taste the food silly.''

''Well, I can try! I've been watching the food network for you.''

''Really?'' She smiled and raised her eyebrow.

''Yes, really. I wanted to learn something for you.'' She gave me a peck on the lips and turned around and went to the fridge and looked through it again.

''I love you Bella.'' She looked up and smiled at me.

''I love you too.'' I walked forwards and picked her up in my arms, she looked into my eyes and frowned.

''Your eyes are dark, you need to hunt.'' I sighed; I didn't want to leave her side.

''I'll go hunt tonight, now let me make you some lunch.'' I sat her down on the bar stool and proceeded to make her some lunch.

She smiled the whole time that I made her something. She kept giggling when I you scrunch up my nose from the nasty smelling food that humans eat. That gave me a question to ask her.

''Hey Bella, why do you eat human food? If your part vampire why don't you feed off of blood.'' Her eyes were glazed over; she was obviously deep in thought.

''What?'' I laughed.

''If you're part vampire, why do you eat human food?'' She laughed.

''Well I'm part human too so I feed off of food but I only need to eat like twice a month. I don't like feeding off of blood because then my skin goes kind of like a little bluish because of all the extra blood in my veins. And it's easier to eat human food because it just burns in my stomach.'' That was interesting.

''Oh.''

''But if I had to choose, I would choose blood if I didn't turn an inhumanly color because I love the taste. It kind of tastes like apples with salt on them.'' I laughed.

''You are truly amazing. I have never met a human who actually likes the taste of blood.''

''Well I'm not normal human.''

We stayed and hung out watching movies and talking about our immortal lives when it was around ten and she was getting tired. I carried her up to her room and tucked her in. I gave her a quick kiss before heading home and grabbing whoever wanted to hunt with me. Emmett came along hoping to find a grizzly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8(Bella's POV)**

The second that Edward was out the door, I headed upstairs to the volt. The volt was a secret room in my house that contained every single weapon known to man, witches and slayers, they are made to kill anything. I hadn't shown Edward this room because I was scared that he'd finally realize what I was and leave. I wouldn't blame him. I still couldn't understand why he liked me; I of course loved him more than he thought. He had become my life, I hadn't smiled a real smile since I was human and he had me smiling all the time. I don't even think he realizes how much he means to me and he does. I put on my thigh belts and hid two daggers in them, next came my knife, which I hid in my boot. I dressed in all black and headed for the forest.

I needed to go talk to headquarters because of this knew case. I didn't really need my weapons just to go see M.S but I felt safe with them, of course not the same safe I felt when Edward was around but it would do for know. I walked to a tree and placed my hand on the indent of a snake. Then I headed to the next tree and placed my hand once again on the indent of a dagger. These carvings marked what we were and were the key to open up the portal, I was headed to the next tree when something collided with me and knocked me into the base of a tree twenty meters away from where I was. Except it wasn't a thing, it was a vampire; James, my next victim and the only one who was hunting me. It was rare cases when vampires would actually hunt us, very unusual. The sad thing was the chances of coming out when fighting with these were 50/50. James had been hunting me for weeks but I only learnt about it a couple days ago, he wants to kill me because I killed his mate and best friend. I could careless of his reasons but he brought them up every time we met, which from now was only twice. I had hoped that I had fooled Edward enough so that he wouldn't try anything funny.

I stood up and braced myself for anything that he would try, he was known for his tricks. He walked forward like a lion watching it's prey. He came forward and started laughing evilly. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

''Well, well, well. It's a pleasure that we meet again Isabella.'' I glared at him.

''And it will be the last.'' He laughed.

''We'll see about that. Not very many of you come out from a fight with me and I've been working extra hard to get you next.'' I snorted.

''You'll need to work even harder if you're to come even close to killing me.''

''You see, Isabella, you're special. Many vampires want your head, the Volturi have put a very big price on your head. But what I would do is bring you to them myself then drink that mouth-watering blood of yours right in front of their very eyes.''

''So you seem pretty sure of this plan, but one thing is why would you bother when you know the Volturi won't pay you.'' He looked thoughtful. ''Didn't think of that did you; you know that they are sieving rats living on thrones. The second they hear I'm dead they'll relax and won't bother to pay you.'' He growled.

''You're kidding with me. I know your tricks.'' He raised his eyebrow.

''Do you? Because that was one hundred percent truth, you'd be a very cocky vampire to believe in what the Volturi say. They're just scared that they will die, they don't care about anyone else, just themselves.'' He raised his hand up and shook it, looked at me then shook it again.

''What are you doing!''

''What's the matter James, powers aren't working?'' I put on a pout face.

''I don't need powers!'' He rushed to me and pushed me back through three trees. Dang, that hurt but I wasn't going to show it. I snarled and rushed forward to kick him right in the face making him crush a tree and put a whole in the forest floor.

''Cockiness and anger aren't going to get you far James.'' He growled and rushed towards me, I pulled out my knife and plunged it into his arm. He screamed and hit me in the face. I went flying into another tree and hit the ground with a sickening crack. Great, I probably dislocated my shoulder.

''Feeling any pain yet.'' He came and picked me and he faked throwing me, he brought me back to him and bit into my shoulder and muffled a scream and took out a dagger, I brought it right through his heart and kept pushing it in until half of the handle was unseen. It looked painful and he screamed very loudly making all animals run from our area.

''Nope, I'm still not feeling any pain, but I can tell you are. Say hello to Satan for me.'' He looked scared when I went up to him and pulled the dagger around him, cutting through his chest.

I started feeling week and had blood gushing out of me, running down my body. I needed to get to my house fast, very fast. I started running and stopped to try and catch my breath. The pain was unbearable but I took it. I held onto a tree for a couple seconds and started running again. I was using up all the energy I had left; I needed to get to the volt. I tripped on a tree root and face planted to the forest floor, my arm got cut and a branch went into my leg. I got up again and started running I could see the lights to my house and pushed harder. I walked into my house and went up to the wall in which the doorway to the volt was. I pushed the painting of a knife cutting an apple and part of the wall moved out of the way. I rushed inside in time to collapse on the floor, the last thing I heard before everything went numb was the closing sound of the door, I was safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9(Edward's POV)**

''Why can't we ever have grizzly around here, uh?'' whined Emmett.

''Why can't we have mountain lion? Just drink a couple deer and we're off!'' I hated being away from Bella and the sooner I hunt the sooner I can get back to her.

I should've brought Jasper with me to hunt instead of Emmett, this way I'd get some piece and quiet. But no, I had to choose Emmett since Jasper was busy with Alice. I didn't like getting those mental pictures so I rushed out of the house grabbing whomever. We were currently on the boarder of Forks, closer to Bella's house and ours. I had drank two deer and an elk but I still didn't feel full. I wanted to stuff myself so that I could spend more time with my love. Yes, I love her so much. I don't know if she has the same feeling or not but I will do anything to get her to love me. I would give up this stupid hell of a life just to be with her. Emmett banging into a tree pulled me back to reality.

''Why'd you just do that?'' He looked at me confused.

''Do what? I was just sitting here while you were off in la la land.'' He did an arm movement at 'la la land'.

''You just banged into a tree?'' He eye brows furrowed up.

''No I didn't, are you okay?'' I sighed.

''I guess I'm just hearing things.''

''Well, I did hear a bang coming from the south.'' I looked at him. ''It was probably a tree breaking or something, they're pretty old here.'' I laughed but another boom echoed. I raised my eyebrow.

''I don't think it's a tree, let's go check it out.'' He stood up and we headed towards the sounds.

We were about twenty kilometers away when we heard a discussion.

''Feeling any pain yet?'' I heard a grunt and nothing. I looked back to see Emmett with a huge grin on his face, he loved fights. Next thing you knew someone was pushed into a tree a couple yard away from us. He got up quickly and rushed forward. There was a scream and an intake of breath, I heard someone fall to the ground and someone rush off.

We got to the spot where lay a vampire. Emmett walked up to him and bent down examining. I looked at the dagger pushed all the way through his chest. Emmett looked to me thinking '_holy guacamole! He's dead. Who do you think did this?' _

I looked at our surrounding and found imprints of a body in a tree; the shape hinted that it was female. I looked at the guy who had a shocked and scared look in his eyes like he never say anything like this coming. I heard Emmett sigh and take a breath, his eyes snapped up to look at the south again.

''What is it?'' He looked at me like I was stupid.

''Don't you smell that? Blood. I've smelled it before I just don't know where.'' I took in a breath and stopped in shock. It was Bella's sent. ''Do you know it Eddie boy?''

''It's Bella. I have to go.'' I looked down to the ground before running; I saw a trail of blood and followed it.

There were huge puddles as some places indicating that she rested for a moment before taking off again. I hoped that she wasn't badly hurt. I ran as fast as I could to get to her house. The front door was broken from being pushed into, she must of ran off inside her house. I listened carefully for her heart beat, it was fast, too fast. I could hear her heavy breathing, I rushed all around the house trying to find her but I couldn't. She was here but where? I stopped when I saw some blood in front of a wall. How would she get through a wall? I paused checking out the wall, I couldn't make out a door, or a knob or anything and I was getting more frustrated by the minute. I heard her breathing slow down which meant that she had gone unconscious. I stood against the wall and threw my head back, I couldn't find her. I accidentally hit a painting of a knife cutting through an apple. I heard a whooshing sound and turned around. My eyes almost bulged out of it's sockets when I saw the wall move creating an opening.

I walked inside slowly and gasped. There was millions of weapons hanging on the walls, in shelves and in cabinets. I looked around quickly and found weapons that even the human military didn't have. I walked around into a next room to be hit by another shock; there were supernatural weapons in this room. But I rushed to the corner of the room where lay my angel, blood dripping down her neck. I brushed her hair out of the way to see a vampire bite mark. She was turning and loosing blood fast. I picked the unconscious angel in my arms and rushed out of the house, I heard the door of the secret room close once I was outside. I ran to my house, once I hit the threshold Esme ran to me and gasped.

''CARLISLE!'' Before I knew it he was asking me to carry her to my room. He checked her out and acknowledged that she was changing. The family left the room to leave me with her. It hurt so much when I would see her shake from the pain. She was closing her eyes as tight as she could and was biting her lip so she wouldn't scream out. But I almost jumped in joy when I heard her thoughts.

_Just keep burning, just keep burning._

_Don't scream, don't scream! You don't need Edward hearing you scream. _

She was holding back her pain for me, I felt horrible that I couldn't take it away while she was doing so much to keep me from being in pain watching her scream.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been two days, two long days. Bella was trying her best not to scream but she would moan in pain. He back would arch up and her eyes would squeeze shut. In the middle of day one she started counting, it took me a while to understand that she was counting my breaths. I could tell that she loved me more than I thought. I had gotten up and lay in the bed with her, holding her and putting my hand to her forehead to ease the fire.

It was now the end of day two and I could hear her heart beat spike up, her thoughts cut off and I called for Carlisle. He came up to my room and looked her over before turning to me.

''It's ending, Edward. She's almost down.'' I sighed but then I thought about the time.

''But it's only been two days, it should take another day, Carlisle.'' He thought for a moment, but I was too worried to listen to them.

''I believe that it's because she already had venom that her change didn't take as long.''  
Alice rushed into the room looking worried, she blocked her thoughts from me and I internally cursed the day she learnt that.  
''What's wrong? Why can't I see her? Is she okay?'' I sighed.

''She's finishing her change, I can't read her mind anymore either so I'm guessing that the slayer power is staying like that.''

''That's great, I guess? Well, Jasper can't feel her pain anymore. '' Carlisle laughed and the whole family joined us. Esme looked at Bella like if she was her daughter. I thought one day she would really be part of this family.

''Oh, Edward. She's gorgeous.'' I heard a snort come from Rosalie but ignored it.

''She's always been beautiful.'' I smiled and heard another snort come from Rosalie, I gave her the most menacing glare I could but she snarled back at me.

''What's your problem Rosalie? Are you too stuck up to notice that other people in the world can be beautiful too? Are you jealous of her REAL beauty?'' Emmett had to restrain her from attacking me. Carlisle and Esme were in the middle of us while Jasper and Alice held me back. Someone crashing into the corner of the room took us out of our fight. I turned to the noise and relaxed.

Bella was in the corner crouched; she looked may I say…sexy. I took a step towards her while Emmett and Jasper stood in front of the rest of the family to protect them. I won't lie; I was scared in this moment. What if she forgot me? What if she hates me? Why did she hide? Why did she lie? Is she okay? Will she attack? I took another step and she stood up fast. She seemed shocked that she could move that fast because even I didn't see her movement until after she stopped moving. She, in turn, took a slow step towards me. I smiled at her and she ran into my arms and kissed me. Most of all the questions I had were answered. I saw Emmett grin and Jasper relax but watch her movements. She was holding on to me a little too hard and it hurt, I tried to shake it away but I scared Bella. She backed up into the wall; the look on her face was sadness.

_Nice going Edward. You've made her sad. _

I sighed and walked towards her, you could hear the rain outside.

''Bella? Are you all right? You were just a little to strong with your hold on me and it hurt. Okay?'' She still stood still. ''I love you Bella.'' She gasped and took a step.

''I love you too Edward.'' She put her hand on her mouth. Her voice was beautiful, heavenly. She must have been surprised by it. I took her in my arms and just held her. Carlisle stepped forward.

''Bella, are you thirsty?'' Bella looked puzzled and her hand flew to her throat. ''Yes, that in the back of your throat is the thirst.'' She nodded and squeezed my hand. She didn't squeeze to hard, so it didn't hurt.

''Love, do you want to go hunting?'' She turned to me and touched my cheek, then nodded.

Alice who had left the room came in with a huge mirror looking smug. I shook my head at her and she glared.

''I want Bella to see herself and the clothing I got her.'' Bella looked at me then looked down at herself seeing the new clothing on her.

''Who-''

''Alice came in and changed you because your other clothes were all bloody and torn up.'' She mouthed and oh and looked towards Alice with a smile. She turned her gaze to the mirror and gasped. Her eyes widened.

''Is that me?'' I smiled and answered her.

''That is every single beautiful part of you.'' I heard Rosalie snort again and wanted to rip her throat out. Bella looked down as if she was guilty. I took her hand and pulled her towards the door. ''Let's go hunting shall we?'' She nodded.

We rushed out into the forest and stopped at the river. She looked towards me and raised an eyebrow.

''Are we swimming?'' I laughed.

''And ruin that pretty little dress of yours, I think not.'' She smiled and me then it disappeared.

''Then what-''

''We are jumping.'' She looked shocked. ''I'll show you.'' I took a couple steps back and ran and pushed off the ground and did a flip in the middle of the air to land in the middle of the forest on the other side. I waited for Bella to come so I sat on a tree branch. I waited a couple seconds before crying out.

''Bella? Do you need me to show you again?'' I heard her foot steps and looked around. I heard a thud a couple miles away and rushed towards it, I looked around for her then heard a 'boo' come from above. I looked up and saw Bella hanging upside down fro ma tree branch laughing. I advanced and grabbed her around the waist.

''We have no time to play around silly.'' She laughed and flipped backwards. She must of noticed my shocked face.

''I'm trained in martial arts and gymnastics.'' I took her hand and started walking around when I could smell some deer near by. She looked puzzled.

''Close you eyes, let yourself feel your surroundings. Smell the air and tell me what you hear and smell.'' She closed her eyes and spoke.

''I smell deer? It's a couple kilometers away.'' I smiled.

''Yes, you're right. Now let yourself go on instinct.'' She sighed and then she was gone, I tried keeping up with her and followed her until she stopped her chase and looked to the west. There were humans hunting. I stepped in between her and tried to get her attention.

''Bella, don't do it. Think of their families, their lives.'' Her jaw clenched and her eyes darkened completely. She was loosing control.

''I. Need. It.'' She spoke through breaths. She then started running off but I caught her and pounced on her, keeping her from killing them. I held her down while she thrashed. ''LET ME GO. I WANT THEM. I NEED THEM.'' She was dry sobbing and it broke my heart but I wasn't going to let her do this. She stood up and broke my grasp on her. She rushed off and I tried to catch her but she was gone, I couldn't see her. Then, I smelled it, human blood. No, she had killed them, she had drunk them. How could she? HOW COULD SHE? I went home to find her sitting on my couch, staring at the wall.

''WHY WOULD YOU TO THAT BELLA?'' She sniffed.

''I needed it Edward, it smelled so good.'' I snorted.

''DID YOU THINK OF THEIR FAMILY, THEIR LIVES, LOVES? TELL ME YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES.'' She pushed back onto the couch.

''No, I didn't. It just smelled so good.''

''You need to stop this, you need to hunt animals. DO YOU WANT TO BE A MONSTER?'' she looked away from me. I sighed and walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen barstool. Esme was looking through some home renovation magazine. She looked up to me.

''Do you think you were a little too harsh?''

''No, she needs to think of what she does before she does. If she wants to hunt humans then so be it, I hate that she doesn't even try.'' I heard a window break up stairs and saw a shadow go into the forest. I didn't care who it was, I was to mad at myself for letting her hurt those poor humans.

''Edward, she isn't even a day old. She doesn't have control.''

''But I hate that she doesn't try.'' I saw the shadow come back soaked from the random rain shower there was outside and jump up to the third floor. I got up and walked slowly to my room. My mood hadn't changed and Jasper came out of his and Alice's room.

''Edward, will you calm down. Your anger is too much for me, I'm going to break something if you don't calm down.'' I growled and started walking again. I heard a sob then felt the front door open and close. Carlisle must be home.

I kept walking and got to my door to talk to Bella, I opened the door to find the window broken but no one inside. I looked around but no one was there. I rushed downstairs to see Esme sitting on the sofa.

''Is Carlisle home?'' She looked up.

''No, but I heard the front door open and close. Why?''

''I heard it too, I thought Carlisle was home but I can't find Bella.'' She looked sad.

''She's probably trying to hunt properly dear. Why don't you wait upstairs for her to come back.

I did has I was told and went upstairs. I sat down on my couch. It smelled like her, my angel. I don't know how long it had been that I waited but it was a long time. That's when I noticed it, an envelope addressed to me on my stereo.

_Edward,_

_You hate me and I don't blame you. I'm just going to be a burden in a household of angels. I am leaving, I'll try and get better, make up for the bad that I have done for you. I can't take it back but I will get better. Even thought you hate me and never want to see me again as well as probably don't love me, know that I love you so much. Try and be happy and thank you for everything. _

_I love you with all my dead life._

_Bella,_

I sobbed. I sobbed so hard that my whole entire body was shaking. She thought I hated her, and thought I didn't love her. I was stupid, why did scream at her? She was a newborn, they don't have control. It was poring outside, I had never seen so much rain in my life. Alice and Esme came in to see what was wrong and I showed them the letter. They looked at each other and then the whole family came in worrying. All of their thoughts were around Bella except for Rosalie.

That idiot deserved what I told her, she's useless. A traitor for drinking a human. She should have never entered our lives. All she did was corrupt us and then turn on us. And I told her she was stupid, why would Edward love her? Didn't he show that he hated her when he stormed off? But no, she has to be naïve. God, I'm happy she took my advice and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11(Bella's POV)**

I sat in Edward's room after he yelled at me. I didn't say anything because he was right, I had been stupid enough to let my blood lust control me. I sat here internally screaming at myself. _Why did you do it Bells? Why did you ruin yourself? Now that you acted so stupidly, he hates you. He'll probably hate you forever and you can live forever now. _I wanted to cry, I felt so sad and the rain poor outside. I needed to get out.

I ran through the window breaking it, I was going out into the rain when it started raining even more, I decided I should just stay inside and wait for Edward to come up and yell at me some more. I came back to the house and jumped onto the 2nd story roof. I climbed in a window and started walking towards the staircase to the third floor when Rosalie came up to me.

''So you want to be the little traitor?'' She snarled.

''Rose, I-''

''Save it for someone who cares! You used us. You used us to live forever and then to go and follow all those stupid other vampires out there. You're a pathetic excuse for eternity.

''I never-''

''You know, I never understood why Edward liked someone has pathetic and useless as you. You're just using him and he's just playing with you! I can't believe you actually fell for his lies! He only 'liked' you because he was trying to find out more on you to see if you were ever going to turn on us and kill us. I can see now that we were right.'' She punched me in the face and walked away.

''He lied?'' That was all I whispered before I ran up to his room and grabbed one of his shirts to keep with me. I wrote him a note and jumped out the window. I kissed the envelope before leaving, reviewing what I wrote.

_Edward,_

_You hate me and I don't blame you. I'm just going to be a burden in a household of angels. I am leaving, I'll try and get better, make up for the bad that I have done for you. I can't take it back but I will get better. Even thought you hate me and never want to see me again as well as probably don't love me, know that I love you so much. Try and be happy and thank you for everything. _

_I love you with all my dead life._

_Bella,_

Before I left the premise of their house, I heard Edward and Esme speaking.

''Do you think you were a little too harsh?'' said Esme.

''No, she needs to think of what she does before she does. If she wants to hunt humans then so be it, I hate her, that she doesn't even try.'' He said.

''Edward, she isn't even a day old. She doesn't have control.''

''But I hate that she doesn't try.''

That was all I needed to hear, he hated me for real. Rosalie was right, he never really loved me he just hated me. I kept walking into the forest and I told myself I would get better, I wouldn't hunt humans for Edward and myself. Even though he might not love me, I still love him.

I was depressed and beyond sad. The rain was poring like mad now and I ran to my house, I packed a bag full of clothes and grabbed twenty grand cash. I didn't want to be traced. I went into my secret weaponry and picked up a few knifes, a walked into my supernatural sections and grabbed some knock out gas. It was for me, if I ever felt like I wanted to just slip away for I while, it would do the job. I stared at my weapons for those attacking the merpeople. Yes, I said merpeople. They live in Atlantis; I might just pay Triton a visit.

I jumped out my open window and headed off to Canada, I needed to calm down and just control myself. I stopped in the middle of Yukon and stayed there to feed off of animals.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12(Bella's POV)**

I had stayed in Canada for a good solid week, just hunting animals. I had learnt that the weather changed with my mood. So it would constantly rain in my surroundings. I was Elemental. I was currently in the middle of British Colombia, around the mountains. I found that wild deer tasted very good and I wanted to stay as far away as possible from humans. I remember walking into Chris; he was one of my friends at headquarters.

_Flashback:_

_I stood up and put my hands up, to show him I meant no harm. I remembered him, he was Chris Walsh. _

''_Hey Chris, long time no see.'' I gave him a small wink hoping that he would remember me._

''_Who are you? How do you know my name?'' No such luck._

''_It's me, Bells. Do I look that different?'' _

''_BELLA? Is that really you?'' I nodded. ''How?''_

''_You know James, right?'' He nodded. '' I was in a fight with him and then he bite me, I killed him though but I'm a full vampire now.'' His eyes widened. _

''_You know what this means right?'' I shook my head._

''_No, what?'' He sighed._

''_I'm going to have to kill you Bells, either that or you prove that you mean no harm and I bring you to headquarters to talk to M.S.'' _

''_I swear that I am a veggie, Chris. You can bring me to headquarters, just don't kill me.''_

''_If you're veggie, why are your eyes red. If you lie, I'll kill you right now. I'll now if you lie or not.'' That was special about Chris; he could call you on your bullshit._

''_I'm a newborn. That means my eyes stay red from MY human blood. They should turn gold in a couple months. I promise I don't hunt humans. I've promised myself for my sake and someone else.'' He looked at me in a sad way._

''_Whom else are you doing this for.'' I felt something rip from inside me. Like my heart was being stabbed a hundred times. The rain picked up and it pored like crazy. _

''_I don't want to talk about it.'' I smiled and the rain seized up. _

''_Are you doing this?'' He asked with wide eyes, his knife pointing towards the sky._

''_Yeah, it's a power. It changes with my mood, and other vampire powers still don't work on me.'' He nodded and reached for my hand. ''What are you doing?'' _

''_I'm bringing you to headquarters, silly.'' I mouthed 'oh'. _

_We walked a little bit, well I ran so fast and he tried catching up. I found the nearest entrance to headquarters. Chris opened it up and we jumped into the air portal. I found myself a little light headed and in the middle of an entrance. I was sitting on my butt, on lookers a little confused at why a vampire was here. Chris helped me up and walked us over to the receptionist. I believe her name was Regina but I never cared to ask before. She looked at me with frightened eyes and a smiled at her to ease her tension. It was raining outside thanks to me, that never happened at headquarters before. People were looking out the windows in awe while I was internally suffering. I felt like screaming at them for enjoying themselves while I had to be sad just for rain to pore. I turned back to the receptionist and spoke._

''_Hello there, Regina!'' She looked at me a little confused._

''_Oh, mind reader or eternal knowledge?'' I snorted._

''_Neither.'' She looked surprised. ''I can't believe everyone forgets me while I don't visit and become a leech.'' Her eyes widened and you could almost see the light bulb click in that little head of hers. _

''_Bella? Is that really you?'' I hugged her, she stiffened and I pulled away._

''_The one and only. Now can you beep me into M.S?'' She nodded and hit the intercom button to his office. I could hear is voice very clearly._

''_Yes, Regina?'' _

''_M.S? You have a guest here.''_

''_A GUEST? That's odd. And who might this guest be?''_

''_Bella, sir. A very different Bella.'' She strained the very, trying to clue him in on what I was. _

''_MY PRINCESS IS HERE?'' I took the phone and spoke._

''_I thought I told you not to call me that!'' I hissed into the phone._

''_Oh, my! You are different. Come on up and we'll chat.'' I hung up the phone and ran up to his office, I scared a couple slayers on the way but didn't care. I got to his office and opened up the door, seating myself quickly on the chair in front of his desk while he was sighing some papers. I was barely noticeable. _

''_That's no way to treat a guest is it now?'' He looked up and his mouth dropped open. ''Hello to you too.'' He finally got the picture and crossed his arms in front of his chest._

''_Who?''_

'''_James.''_

''_Why?''_

''_Revenge.''_

''_And..?''_

''_He's dead.''_

''_Your diet?''_

''_Animals, I'm still a newborn so the color hasn't changed.''_

''_Plan?''_

''_Stay away from humans and make a life for myself, I'm just going to be visiting around the world really.''_

''_Mm. Powers?''_

''_Powers? Right now I have Elemental and blockage.'' He sighed._

''_I really hate doing this to my star but you can't stay here, you can't work here.'' I nodded. _

''_I understand, I thought you would act this way. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay.''_

''_I'm sorry Bella; we will go to your house and empty it. Sell it, take anything that belonged to us and any signs that you ever lived there. It will be like you vanished. I knew it was your parents house, I will send the money and the added interest to you.''_

''_I will travel. That will be difficult.'' He reached over, into his desk and pulled out an envelope._

''_It's being done right now. Here is more money but it will help you out. I still care for you like you were my own daughter and I thank you for all the wonderful work you have done.'' I nodded and stood up, clutching the envelope. _

''_Thank you.'' I whispered before I rushed out of headquarters and into the forests of Canada._

_End of Flashback._

Here I was, all my money stuffed into a waterproof wallet. I was standing in front of the Atlantic Ocean, ready to dive in. I was off to Atlantis; I was going to visit Triton and his wife Elena. They had a beautiful family of 4, a son and a daughter around the age of 11, they were twins.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13(Bella's POV)**

It had been 6 weeks since I've seen Edward, six long weeks where I was living in despair. It had been 4 weeks that I had been visiting the merpeople. They weren't very friendly, well most of them. The royal family, which hosted me, was very fond of me. The rest of the merpeople were stuck up, big time. I would swim around the palace and get snotty remarks most of the time. I was glad that I had visited; I had learnt that Elena had a new child. A girl who they had names after me because of her chocolate brown eyes. I was thrilled for the most part and asked to be the child's godmother since Elena was sister to only brother and Triton was an only child. I wanted to be the perfect godmother who spoils her godchild rotten. I had already set up shares in the human world so my money would grow very quickly. I bought insurance so that if I were to loose any, I would gain double the amount back. So far I had a large sum of 78 million, but I wasn't a very greedy person. I wasn't thrilled though because of my new name or because of the money I owned. No, I was thrilled because I had learnt that I could control the element of water. I had spent the last 3 weeks in Atlantis training with Triton and Eolis, his son.

I was currently staying in a waterproof room, I could last forever underwater but I didn't like the salt very much. I was laying on my comfortable guest bed staring up and the ceiling window. It was positioned so that the penetrating rays of sunshine could come through but that wasn't going to happen with me around. There were no boats or fishers above the city because of the rain I provided. It was too much for anyone to come out to sea. I sighed heavily; I just wished that I could be in Edward's arms again. I missed him a lot and if I weren't a vampire, I would be crying myself to sleep every single night. But now, I had to live in a depression 24/7. It was tiring, emotional and embarrassing. I heard a knock on the door and ushered whomever inside. Elena came in and hugged me, she sat down beside me and held my hand.

''May I ask who is this man putting my favorite vampire slash slayer sad?'' I looked at her through tears that would never fall.

''Its just vampire.'' She mouthed sorry and waited. ''His name is Edward and I fell hard for him, he was like an Adonis. He was beautiful and talented, he belonged to a family of vegetarians. I loved him while I was a slayer and he found me while I was changing. I love him so much Elena.'' She hugged me.

''What happened?'' I sighed again.

''I drank a human, I lost control of myself.'' I was dry sobbing by now and she was rubbing my arms. ''He hates me, he hates me! I can't believe I was so stupid. I actually pushed him off me when he was trying to stop me. I failed him and he hates me. He apparently never loved me, he probably never wants to see me again but I still love him. Is that wrong Elena?''

''Nothing is wrong Bella, he's just too stupid to realize that he's missing out on something great.'' I looked her in the eyes and glared.

''Can you give me something that I haven't heard on television?'' She laughed and I sniffled.

''No, I can't sweetie. But tell me why you are doing this? Going around the world?''

''I'm becoming a vegetarian for him; I want to learn my control and become a better person. I'm going around the world to experience places I haven't been and try my hardest to stay away from humans. I also don't want to be discovered so I move from forest to forest.''

''Are you heading out tomorrow?'' I nodded. ''I hope you enjoy yourself and don't blame yourself, you now that you are always welcome here right?'' I nodded again and hugged her before she left the room.

The night was terrible, I kept thinking over everything that has happened. I took my waterproof wallet and headed to the entrance of the palace to say my goodbyes. I took little Isabella into my arms and kissed her little pink forehead. She giggled and touched my cheek; I passed her back to her mother and hugged them both. I hugged Triton and thanked him for all the help with training and hosting he has done. I turned to the twins, they were almost grown ups. I gave Eolis a nuggy and gave Aolina a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I turned around and swam up to the top of the Atlantis Ocean; I swam to Ireland and hid in a little forest of the mainland.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14(Bella's POV)

I was now in the middle of the Sahara desert, twirling one of my knock out gas bombs in my hand. I had visited Ireland for a week before I discovered I could control wind; I accidentally created a tornado. So I fled to the countryside of China, where I met a Chinese vampire sensei. He taught me to control my power of wind and I learnt that I could control fire as well. Master Yucatan was ecstatic that I could control three elements; he said that in all his years he had never meant a person who could control more than one or who had more than one power. I spent two months at his side gaining control of my thirst and powers. Then I fled to Australia, I spend three weeks within the city trying not to drink a human dry and succeeded. I had learnt while spending time in my hotel that I had a mental shield. I figured this out by reading an ancient book written by a vampire able to tell what a vampire's power was. I learned that I could surround others in my shield and that when looked at, it seemed like a force field. I don't know if it can protect against physical attacks because I haven't had anyone to practice with. I wished desperately that I could have spend all those months with Edward, learning more about our kind and about our powers.

I had been sitting here, alone in the middle of the wet desert. Yes wet, because I had managed to drench a desert with my emotions. I had been here for two and a half weeks, just drowning out my sorrows. I had accidentally learnt that I could control earth, as my sensei had warned me. I had played with moving big amounts of sand into odd shapes and sizes. I had enjoyed a couple days of that but soon got tired. I realized that my eyes were now a deep golden color even though I haven't hunted since I was in Australia. I had decided I would knock myself out for a couple of days to escape the pain and return the sun to the desert. I opened the can and inhaled the gases, I soon felt the darkness cloud over my mind and I made a type of roof over my head with the last of my energy. I fell limp to the ground and felt the world around me disappear.

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe Rose did that! I can't believe they held me back from punching the crap out of her! She deserved to be kicked constantly for days because of what she did! I hadn't spoken to her since Bella had left and all I did everyday was mope around thinking about her, I had asked Alice to keep a look out on her so we could go find her but nothing. It had been at least an easy 5 months since she left and I hoped with all my heart that she was okay. I had felt my heart rip out when I read the letter and I felt it being crushed that it was because of a member of my own family who caused her to leave.

I had been upstairs in my room hugging the pillow that smelled like her, I know it was a little obsessive but I needed her back. I wanted to go on a goose chase around the world to find her but she didn't use a credit card or anything traceable except for money. It was like she vanished. Alice suddenly burst through my door; I was ready to yell at her when I realized she was hiding her thoughts.

''ALICE! What are you hiding.'' She smiled. A genuine smile, wasn't shown in our family since Bella left.

''I know where she is!'' I raised my eyebrow.

''WELL TELL ME!'' She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

''I won't tolerate that kind of attitude.'' I sighed.

''Can you please tell me where she is? Wait, why'd you finally get a vision.'' She looked a little sheepish, meaning it wasn't a good thing.

''Well, she's in the Sahara desert. Somewhere. And the reason I can finally get a vision on her is because she might of um…'' I was getting very annoyed right now.

''SHE MIGHT OF WHAT?''

''She knocked herself out.'' I gasped.

''Why would she do that?''

''Well, I'm guessing it's because she was depressed and wanted to escape for a while because she was in the middle of the desert and it was raining.''

''It was raining, who cares! I need to get to Bella now!'' She grabbed my arm.

''I CARE BECAUSE SHE'S ELEMENTAL! IDIOT.'' I felt my heart rip again, she was elemental, meaning the weather changed with her emotion. If it was raining hard in a desert, it means she was depressed. That was because of me.

''Let's go Alice, right now.'' I picked up my cell phone and called a private jet, I called Carlisle to come with us to check her out.

We were at the airport and I was fidgeting in my seat, I needed to see her, to hold her in my arms. I hoped she was fine, I hoped she was better than fine and didn't hate me. I love her so much; I would give up my own life for her own. We climbed into the jet and sat down in our seats. Only Alice and Carlisle came along. The last thing I heard before the jet was air born was Alice.

''Oh, and Edward. She's a full vegetarian now.'' She winked at me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15(Edward's POV)**

Bella was a vegetarian! She followed our diet, why? It beats me, must have been difficult for her to do it all alone. I feel so bad, she's been in the middle of no where for months trying to stick to a non monstrous diet and maybe figuring out her powers all by herself when she should of spent all of those things with me. I realize that I shouldn't of screamed at her, she was a newborn and lost control easily. I had also gone through a stage where I drank humans; I find that I was a little too harsh. Maybe she was mad at me, maybe she hated me. I would find out in a couple of hours, I hoped that she was in a good condition.

Alice who wasn't bouncing in her seat but searching for Bella, she had the same vision over and over again. I was reading her thoughts when they were just getting around to the same thing: Bella had knocked herself off.

''Edward, earth to Edward!'' I looked to the annoying pixie. ''Finally. God.''

''What is it Alice?'' She sighed.

''Did you think of what you would do when we get to her?''

''No, I haven't. I hope she takes me back, I love her so much. I absolutely hate Rose for doing that.'' Carlisle reached out and put a hand on my shoulder.

''Edward, what Rosalie did was wrong but you need to get over it. And I doubt that Bella doesn't love you. I believe it would be her needing the proof that you love her.''

''Do you really think that she doubts my love?'' Alice nodded.

''Brother, if she didn't she would've stayed and talked to you. You need to earn her trust again. By the way, we're arriving in half an hour. She's in the north of the desert. ''I nodded and turned back to Carlisle.

''How long do you think she'll be incapacitated?'' He huffed.

''Around 36 hours, Alice how long has she been unconscious?'' She looked down at her watch and then to me.

''It's been 4 hours. I can't see exactly when she wakes up because well she'll wake up.'' Carlisle laughed and I looked him in the eyes; this wasn't a time for joking around.

I had spent the next half hour running over all the different scenes that could happen with Bella and me once she wakes up. I wanted desperately that everything would go smoothly and we could go back to how it was before _Rosalie_ happened. I had already forgiven Bella for her loss of control and wished that she could forgive me for yelling at her. We were now descending towards the desert earth, I was 2 minutes from seeing my angel and I couldn't wait. We landed as softly as possible and I ran out the door and into the desert sand. I looked around and saw a random pile of sand and rushed towards it. At first I thought it was just a mirage but once I turned around it, I found her lying inside it. The whole entire right side was open and a roof of sand covered her. She looked gray and empty; she hadn't hunted in weeks because she's seemed tired. She looked broken and my heart was ripping because it was me who had caused this. It was me who cause her all this pain, because of the lie that she believed. I picked up her frail body, wrapping my arms around her waist and the back of her calves. She seemed so light, it wasn't healthy. The second I took her out of the hole, the sand retracted into the desert and smoothed out. I was confused, did Bella do this? What was going on?

I kissed her on the forehead and whispered into her ears.

''Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I love you so much, love. Please, wake up soon.'' Her eyes squeezed shut and the sand started making a trail towards the helicopter. My eyes widened and I bent back down to Bella's ears. ''Are you doing this love? Please, relax. You'll be safe and home soon.'' I walked into the private jet and set her down on the sofa, Carlisle came over and checked her out.

''She hasn't hunted in at least 3 weeks. She'll be fine once she has something.'' I nodded and placed Bella's head in my lap, massaging her forehead with my fingers. I bent down and kissed her forehead.

''Bella, why do you do these things to yourself? I love you so much.''


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16(Edward's POV)

Bella opened her eyes; she looked around the room and was a little surprised to see me with her on my lap. She moved a little away from me but was still in my reach. She touched my chest and looked puzzled.

''What's wrong Bella?''

''WOW. I didn't expect my dream to be this real. My imagination is getting the best of me.'' I sighed, she thought I wasn't real.

''Bella, you're not dreaming. I love you, do you know how worried I was!'' She looked puzzled again.

''Yep, definitely dreaming.'' She started hitting herself in the forehead; I grabbed her arms so she wouldn't hurt herself.

''Bella, I'm here for real. Now, why did you run away like that? Why were you in the middle of a desert for crying out loud!'' Her eyes widened, I guess she realized she wasn't dreaming.

''I had no where else to go, I visited China, Ireland, Brazil and Triton.'' Who was Triton? Did she move on?

''Why did you leave? You scared the life out of me.'' She giggled slightly and I shook her. ''Do you have any idea how much I love you. I love you SO much Bella.'' She shook her head.

''I'm dreaming, Edward wouldn't say that. He hates me. He hates me so much.'' Her voice broke at the last part.

''I don't hate you, I was mad at myself love. I didn't mean to steer you away.''

''No, no. Rosalie told me herself. You hate me, you don't love me but I still love you. Oh, god Edward, I love you so much.'' I was having a party inside, SHE STILL LOVES ME!

''And I love you, Rosalie lied. Please believe me!'' She shook her head and looked down into her lap. I brought her chin up and crashed my lips to hers. She felt as warm as she was when she was human. It took her a while until she started kissing me back, I pulled away and she pouted. ''Does that prove to you that I love you?'' She nodded her head. ''So um, who's Triton? Why were you visiting those places and why were you in the desert unconscious?''

''Please don't be mad.'' She bit her lip and I nodded. ''Triton is the King of Atlantis, I know you might not believe me but I'll take you there one day. I went to China and Ireland because I needed to get away and I ran into a couple people and places. I was first in Canada when I realized I'm Elemental. So I headed to Atlantis so that the weather would even out. I figured I could control water and trained with his son. I went to Ireland and learnt that I could control wind; I got it under control by myself surprisingly. I went to China and figured out I could control fire as well, but I trained with my sensei. Then I headed of to Australia where I stayed in a hotel, trying not to eat a human for you.'' My heart swelled at the fact that she had done all of this for me. Wait what if she drank one? '' No, I didn't drink one, but soon after I left to go to the desert because I just wanted to escape. I guessed that I could control earth and practiced that but I knocked myself out because I didn't want to feel anymore pain.'' My heart shattered at hearing that she was in pain, of course she was! It was raining in the desert where she was when I found her.

''Wow, that's amazing. I'm sorry I took my anger out on you. You didn't deserve that; you are a newborn and lose control easily. I'm very proud of you for staying in control. '' She came closer this time, resting her head on my chest.

''It was hard and lonely. I wished that I had talked to you before leaving.'' She sniffed which meant that she was dry sobbing. ''I wanted to do all of that with you, but I thought you hated me. I'm sorry-'' I cut her off.

''You have nothing to be sorry for, I would of done the same thing if our roles were reversed.'' I tilted her chin up so I could look into her beautiful eyes; surprisingly they held the same deepness to them.

We cuddled for hours on end, not really saying anything but should admiring the others company. I was going to make her mine soon, very soon. It had been four hours we stayed upstairs in my room, I didn't pay any attention to the family screaming in their minds to let them see Bella. I didn't even hear when Emmett broke into our room and grabbed Bella. I was surprised when an type of force field shot around her and pushed me and Emmett back. I got up and looked at her.

''Did you forget to tell me something?'' She looked down.

''I forgot. Sorry.'' I went towards her but she didn't put her shield down. In the next second I knew why, Emmett was throwing himself at it. He bounced right off and crashed out the window.

''COOL!'' He screamed from outside. Bella giggled. I tapped on the shield and she put it down, I grabbed her in my arms and hoisted her onto my shoulder.

''Put me down, Edward Cullen!'' She was banging on my back and I could say it hurt. I started bouncing her all around so she would stop but I suddenly felt something cold running down my back. I positioned her so I could get to it when I felt a gush of wind and no Bella in my arms. I growled and headed for the living room. There she was, sitting in the living room staring at the piano with her head cocked to the side.

''Do you like it?'' I told her, she jumped a little but remained calm.

''Do you play?''

''Yes, would you like me to play something?'' She nodded her head and rushed to the piano bench. I sat down beside her and started to play her lullaby. She rested her head on my shoulder and when the song was done, I turned to her.

''Do you recognize it?'' She cocked her head to the side again.

''It seems familiar, it was beautiful Edward.'' I wrapped my arms around her little form, she fit perfectly into my arms.

''It's your lullaby.'' Her head snapped up and I could see her eyes brim up with tears that would never fall, I got worried. What if she didn't like it?

''Really? I love it. Thank you.'' She gave me a peck on the lips and relaxed in my grip.

''I love you so much Bella Swan.'' She looked up into my eyes and whispered.

''You won't hate me? Or leave me?'' I chuckled.

''Never, I will always love you!'' She smiled.

''Always?''

''Forever.''

**THE END (:**


End file.
